Adapting to Time and Fate
by Checkingdude
Summary: Post BoO What if the Great Reawakening meant something else? What if it meant that something much more destructive is coming? Armed with a new ability, Percy Jackson must fight and survive his way past even the Void. He must do what no other has done. Ever. Prevent the annihilation of everything minus Chaos. Rated T for cussing and a few references to sex. May go to M.
1. Chapter 1

Adapting to Time and Fate

Chapter 1

 **Welcome to my first chapter of this story. A few things you should know about me. I write when I feel like writing, which, being ADD, can vary from minute to minute. I do accept criticism, but it has to be meaningful, or I swear, you will be reported and your comment deleted. I don't give a fuck about swearing, shoot, swear like it's your god given gift, only as long as it makes sense, I don't care. I do however appreciate every review and show of support.**

 **Lastly, I do NOT own Percy Jackson nor any character within the books Rick Riordan has wrote, this is my disclaimer for the entire story. I don't see how this matters as I am not actually making any money off this but apparently it's important. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

-The Gift of Dreams-

Percy Jackson was dreaming. It was the usual dream, the dream of Hell. It was an easier dream this time around, much better than the dreams he has had in the past where he and his girlfriend both woke up screaming bloody murder.

This one was simple enough, he was falling, but this time, he was falling alone. It felt endless to Percy, endless, boring, and sad. Till it suddenly stopped. There was no red light and then he awoke covered in sweat, knowing the next night would likely be a big nightmare.

He was floating instead. It was rather disorientating being adrift in nothing but darkness.

Then he heard it. A rumbling.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Survivor of the Pit, Bane of Titans and Giants, the Living Nightmare of Monsters, Barer of the Sky, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Retriever of Zeus' Bolt, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Once Barer of the Curse of the Styx, Defeater of Areas and his Immortal Sons, Friend of Hope, Praetor of the Roman Legion, General of the Greeks, Friend of the Amazons and Hunters. My, my, Perseus, you have quite the record and that's not even all of it," A deep rumbling voice that echoed across the space.

"Well to be fair, I had help with a lot of those," Percy answered humbly, but clearly confused to where the voice was coming from as his head swiveled from side to side.

The voice chuckled in its rumbling voice. "Yes, you are quite humble, a perfect candidate for what is to come."

"Wait, what's coming? Isn't everything dead that was big with the Greek and Roman Gods?" Percy asked suspicious.

"Ah, but this is something special, it is the End. The time of closing, the final fate of all worlds created. The Great Reawakening of the Ancient Beings is just a sign of this. The End of this world draws close, but there is a chance, however small, and you are that one hope Perseus Jackson."

"Wait, what? This is something new for us?" Percy asked in shock.

"Yes, although it is not new. Merely only occurs at the end of a creation."

Percy's eye's narrowed. "Who are you? How do I know what you're telling me is the truth?"

"I know for I have witnessed it thousands of times, as all my creations have been doomed to this fate. I am the Creator, I am CHAOS!" The voice, Chaos, rumbled through the area, his name shaking Percy to his core.

The shock on Perseus' face said it all. He never expected to see the creator of the universe and all the Primordial Gods. It was a bit shocking to him, not to mention unnerving.

"I have come to you with a single purpose in mind Perseus Jackson, a single idea. One that has been tried and failed thousands of times but has come far through its memory. I want you to prevent the end of the Universe," Chaos announced.

Percy's eye's widened. "How can I prevent it? I'm only one person!" He objected.

"I will give you a single gift, one that has limitless potential. You will be given access to the domain of Adaptation. With this and the memories of the champions that came before you from the other destroyed universes, you will fight till you are strong enough to survive not just the Void, but that which lies beyond it. Past the Gates of the End, the single thing keeping this universe from being destroyed. After that, it is beyond even my knowledge to what is on the other side," Chaos then rumbled angrily," I just know I cannot enter nor see the memories of the champions before you that have entered. However, you can, just not speak of the memories of what lies on the other side as many others have found out attempting to inform me of what lies on the other side. All they have been able to tell me is that a figure stands at the far end and of pressure so powerful if they could not adapt to it, they would be incinerated in an instant."

"What if I say no? What if I just want to live my life?" Percy asked.

"Then all you know, everyone you know, everything, will be turned into energy and then condensed into me as I will then protect myself and the energy I have used to make this universe. I will then start anew."

Percy sighed, Chaos had sought him out for a reason, and he needed to trust that there was a reason for that.

"Fine, I accept."

"In that case, I, Chaos, Creator of the Universe, make you, Perseus Jackson, the Champion of Adaptation, your duty is to protect this universe with you last breath, even if it means sacrificing yourself for all you loved ones," Chaos rumbled in the dark, it suddenly brightened and I was in searing pain.

Percy awoke in cabin 3 on my bed, just as he had fallen asleep last night.

His head turned when he heard a grumbling next to him and my grin almost split my face in half. Annabeth was next to him in bed. The two had been sleeping in the same bed ever since getting out of Tartarus. They clung to each other like life lines. She was his everything.

"Wise Girl, wake up, its morning," Percy coaxed with a smile as he stroked her face lovingly. Her beautiful grey eyes opened up, brightening his world up as if they held the sun.

"Mmmm, is it morning already? I was sleeping so well, no nightmares," she sighed blissfully.

Percy kissed her forehead, which in turn made her smile and sigh in bliss.

"Come on, we need to get up. Your brother will kill me if you stay in here too long. We both know he all but watches my cabin with binoculars in one hand and a drachma in the other," Percy laughed.

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, he does do that, doesn't he; I'll have to see about getting him to stop doing that," she replied, then got a devilish grin as she climbed on top of me, "Then it will just be you, me, and whatever we make of that time."

I blushed ferociously at those words. We hadn't gone that far yet, although we had gotten close on more than one steamy occasion. However, even I got the context of what she was implying.

I turned us around with her on her back. "No kids yet Wise Girl, let's wait a bit on that, but I wouldn't mind going that far with you, so long as you want to go that far," I teased. Now it was her turn to blush.

"I didn't mean that much, I'll get on the pill, then we go as far as we like as much as we like," she teased right back.

Percy chuckles and then kisses her lips. He pulls back before she can deepen it with a crinkling gleam in his eyes.

She huffs at the denied make out, then fixes him with a glare. Which he laughs at even harder.

"Come on, let's get up, I'd rather your brother didn't come and knock my door down, again," Percy said through the left over laughing.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, it was one time. "Fine, but that means you need to get off me."

Percy got off his girlfriend and then proceed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and left the bathroom with a towel around his waist. As he exited Annabeth walked up to him, kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom for her own shower. After Percy got dressed for the day, he walked out of Cabin Three to allow Annabeth some privacy as well as talk to her brother, Malcom.

He didn't have to wait long. Malcom walked up to Percy with a smile.

"How did you two sleep," Malcom asked with a bit of shit eating grin.

"Peacefully for once actually. I had a bit of a weird dream, but it seemed like Annabeth didn't have anything wrong last night, so I guess that's a positive," Percy answered with a slight smile.

"Sure that's all you two did last night?" Malcom asked with a raised eyebrow.

Percy leveled him his famous deadpan did-you-really-just-ask-me-that look.

"Alright, alright, none of my business, just curious," Malcom said as he began to walk off.

Suddenly a set of images pasted in front of Percy's vision. His eyes closed and his head hit the ground.

-Memories, oh sweet Memories-

After Percy saw only darkness, there came a flash of intense memories. Every memory of champions past flowed through Percy's mind's eye. Hundreds of thousands of lives flashing in his eyes in an instant. He knew every champion as if he was them, but at the same time, he wasn't. Through these memories though, he noticed one thing. They were all immortals, every last one of them was an immortal of some sort that had lived for thousands of years, knew things beyond his human capacity to know, yet he knew. HE was the first mortal being to receive this power. That posed an interesting question, why was he the first mortal to have this power?

This thought was short lived as soon he had more pressing issues. Such as walking up.

"Ugh, my head feels like Zeus smacked it with his bolt, ow," Percy grumbled.

Annabeth all but leaped to his side, concern shining in every feature of her face. "Percy! Are you okay? Malcom said he came to talk to you and just as he was leaving you dropped."

Percy lifted himself up a bit before clutching his hand to his head, it really hurt to think.

"Percy?"

Percy looked at his concerned girlfriend. He sighed and said, "I'm fine, my head just hurts, I don't really know what just happened. I just saw a bunch of images, no, memories, not even my own. Their all still in their rattling around."

"Why would you get memories that aren't yours," Annabeth asked, a seriousness striking in her eyes.

Then it hit him. Last night's dream was no ordinary dream, it was real. He was to save the world, again.

"Chaos. He visited me last night, said something was coming, something that could destroy everything. He convinced me to be the champion that would face this force supposedly. I just received all the memories of champions past that have failed and their worlds were reabsorbed by Chaos so he could start anew," explained Percy. He got paler and paler as he explained. The reason for that was his girlfriend was slowly turning a violent shade of red.

"They can't leave us be for even a year before the next threat, and why does it need to be you? Why can't someone else solve this? We've done our part! We should be able to go to college and enjoy our lives!" Annabeth exploded out.

Percy reached over and touched her hand drawing her attention back to him.

"I can't claim I know why it was me, but regardless, if I don't learn my new gift that Chaos gave me, everything we know will be destroyed by Chaos, there will be no left over remains. No souls, no other immortals, just energy he will store to make everything again. It will be as if we never existed."

Annabeth looked away for a second before drawing her eyes to him. "Okay, then let's do this, one more time, then that's it, we are officially retired from the hero business."

Percy looked into those beautiful eyes of hers and nodded. This was it. If he succeed he would never be a hero ever again. He would try and live a regular life.

"Let's get started then."

 **Okay, so that's chapter one. I hope it was good and I hope you will all enjoy the story as I continue to delve into it. If you have any ideas, please do submit them. I do have the general story outlined to how I want it to turn out, but a new idea could easily change that.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and as always, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adapting to Time and Fate

Chapter 2

 **Alright folks, it's another chapter. I'm thinking this story will be around 15 to 20 chapters if I go on the current plan. Kind of depends on school (I am in college now, sophomore) and I write fiction like this when I'm kind of in a jam with my school work to help me focus a bit. Such as now, I'm missing one of my text books and its ticking me off as I knew I put it on my desk…..ugh the memory of someone with a chemical imbalance of serotonin and dopamine.**

-Starting Small-

It had been two weeks since that dream Percy received from Chaos. Two solid weeks of trying to figure out how this whole adapting thing worked. Percy looked at his girlfriend expectantly to see what she had seen. She had been collecting "data" on what was happening to him.

Annabeth took a breath and gave him a small smile. "Well, from what myself, Clarisse, and Will saw, we can say that there are differences in your body. First of all, you have a healing factor. The healing time between scratches and bruises started out normal two weeks ago, but by the third spar of the first day, you had partly healed cuts and no bruises. The second day, nothing was left after practice. It didn't matter how deep the cut it was healed within minutes, seconds for smaller ones."

Percy nodded, he too had noticed that.

"Furthermore you have an increase in your pain tolerance. I'm willing to bet you could get decked by Clarisse and shrug it off, not to mention have your broken jaw healed within an hour as of yesterday, in which you broke three bones falling off the climbing wall and were back up and climbing it again before Will came back with ambrosia. You did not fall unconscious from the pain like most would have," Annabeth continued on. She had to admit, it was astonishing how the physical powers of this domain played out. Within a month, Percy could be as indestructible as he was with the Curse of Achilles.

"Is that all?" Percy looked impressed, but a bit underwhelming. If he was meant to save the world by bracing the power that was coming, it would be a hard pressed if not impossible battle at this rate.

"No, that's not all. You have also managed to gain twenty pounds in muscle, your endurance is now tenfold what it was, your reflexes are fast enough to not just dodge but catch arrows from six archers at the same time, and Clarisse also mentioned that during hand to hand combat against you, she told me, quote on quote, 'He lifter me over his damn head and then threw me ten feet'," Annabeth finished. She looked up from her journal and gave him a look of admiration, with a shot of annoyance, likely at his treatment of Clarisse.

"Huh, well, I suppose this is a good start, but how the heck am I supposed to fight something that is capable of destroying an entire universe with the energy it radiates from its body," Percy asked with a disappointed edge.

Annabeth stepped closer to him and took his hand. Percy looked her in her beautiful grey, intelligent eyes. "One step at a time Seaweed Brain, that's how. It will get gradual. To be honest, soon here, you may want to start fighting things bigger and stronger than you are. Maybe beat the Minotaur in hand to hand combat. I'm will to bet you could take him now in an arm wrestling competition," she laughed.

Percy chuckled with her. Using the hand that was joined to his, he pulled her closer and spun her around so he could hold her close from behind. She laughed a little harder before nuzzling into the embrace. Ever since Tartarus, she couldn't help but feel safe with him.

Annabeth had to fight off the memories of the place but then something came out of it, an idea so insane, it might just work. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked upright.

Percy, with his new reflexes, managed to dodge her head as she shot upward. He looked at her suspiciously and almost felt hurt at the jumping up. At least until she turned around to him with that gleam in her eyes. The gleam of pure mad genius.

"Alright, what will I be doing," Percy asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh nothing much. You remember when you controlled the poisons in Tar….down there," Annabeth asked with a slight shudder.

"Yeah, I suppose so, not my happiest memory though," Percy answered, also with his own shiver at the thought of Tartarus.

"What if you could control other liquids?" Annabeth continued with her trail of thought.

Percy cocked an eyebrow, where was she going with this? "Well, I suppose it would have to have water right?"

"Maybe not, what if you could control something that is only on the fringe of your father's domains? Like say the ground."

"It would have to be liquid…,"Percy answered as realization dawned on him.

"Let's see with your new access to a domain if your powers can also adapt. It's not like you haven't controlled lava before," Annabeth smiled.

"Hey, that was an accident, and it was to save you and prolong Kronos," Percy answer with narrowed eyes but he was also poorly concealing a smirk.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, this boy, she swore by Hades.

Percy got to his feet and began to walk for the door, throwing out a, "You coming or not?" over his shoulder. Annabeth shook her head. Only Percy. She then walked after him as he walked to the molten lave section of the climbing wall.

-So Cool, Its Hot-

Percy looked at the molten liquid and felt a bit nervous. If this thing got out of hand, well, Annabeth could get hurt, he might heal from it, but he rather doubted that she could survive getting molten liquid splattered on her. He was however thankful that the climbing wall had been vacated for the next hour.

Annabeth walked over to him and smiled. "You can do this Percy, just focus on the liquid part of liquid rock, and let's hope it works."

Percy nodded then looked at her. "You might want to back up a ways just in case, if this thing backfires, well, I can heal incredibly fast and can resist lava, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Annabeth nodded then with a sweet smile, kissed Percy on the cheek. "I'll be a few yards away then, just don't die without me."

Percy had a wide smile on his face as he promised her that he wasn't going to die today.

Annabeth walked back a few yards for safety and then Percy turned his attention to the lava.

'Okay, you can do this, just concentrate,' Percy thought to himself. He reached his hand up at the lave and focused on moving it, much like how he would with water. He felt his stomach turn like it does when he accesses his powers, just far more painful, that is if he didn't have such a high pain tolerance. A chunk of lava slowly lifted, however, the farther up it got, the harder it was to command it. Percy was sweating in no time and eventually had to let the lava drop.

He panted as he felt his muscles quiver with the exertion of his strength. Annabeth ran over to him, with that excited look in her eyes with a touch of smug satisfaction.

"Well, you were right, I can do it, but it's extremely hard right now," Percy said in between his gasps for breath.

Annabeth nodded in understanding. "Its hard right now, but try again after you've recovered."

Percy nodded as he felt his heart rate settle. He really needed a drink of water…..and then maybe dunking himself in some water.

He walked over to the mess hall got a few drinks of water while Annabeth kept people off the climbing wall. Percy came back ten minutes later feeling better and with several water bottles, just so he didn't have to walk back over later.

The two took their places again and Percy once more began to bend the lava to his will. This time, Percy noticed a difference. It was easier. Way easier in fact, almost too easy. He split the lave ball into three smaller chunks and began to spin them in a circle for a minute. He hardly felt a thing during the entire process, so he decided to make it a bit harder. He pulled up another much larger chunk of lava. It was harder, but only a bit.

Percy began to do exercises that he usually did with water. Stretch it from one single to a distant object (a rock, trees are flammable) and recall the line, creating hollow domes, and finally solidifying the lava. The second Percy solidified the lava his stomach lurch and the strain went tenfold from what it had been. The rock levitated for a second then dropped.

Percy was panting by the time the rock dropped though. The rock had been too far out of the boundaries of his abilities for him to adapt to it.

Annabeth walked over to him holding on of the bottles of water. Percy gave her a grateful look as she handed it to him.

"Well, it looked like it was easier for you," Annabeth commented.

"Much, up till I turned it into a solid at least. I can control Ice as well as water, but its slightly harder. It took me a bit to learn how to use ice, but I did eventually get the hang of it. Which kind gives me an idea," Percy replied as a thoughtful face appeared on his face.

He looked at what had been lava and thrust out his hand palm first. The rock liquefied back into lava, the result he had been looking for. Percy then transferred the lava back to the climbing wall.

"It would appear I no longer need to be near a water source to use my abilities," Percy said with a smirk.

Annabeth laughed, then stretched over and kissed his check. "Come on Seaweed Brain, you need a shower and then it should be time to eat."

He laughed as she tugged his arm till he was walking with her to his cabin. They entered the cabin and Annabeth let go of his hand and walked into the bathroom. Percy looked at her in confusion as she turned around and smirked at him.

"You coming or not?" Annabeth asked with that dangerous smirk on her face.

Percy blushed at the implications of her statement, but offered little hesitation or resistance as he joined her in the bathroom.

-Chapter end-

 **Okay, I'll take it like a man, I'm an asshole for that. However, I just couldn't help it. I did say that there was going to be mentions of sexual activity, although, don't think that their going that far yet. So, let's be clear, this is going to be a Percy/Annabeth story. Probably. I'm still debating on it a bit, but I am rather loath to break them apart or to kill Annabeth off, she's one of my favorite characters of all time. I suppose time will tell. Either way, I know what I want out of this story and so far, this is only the first couple of steps.**

 **What did you guys think of Percy's new ability? Like it? I have to tell you, it took me a while to find something that wasn't cliché beyond all belief and fit in his ability range. I have yet to see lava or molten rock used, so I figured, why not, but tell me what you think of it. If you have any suggestions, review and I shall see.**

 **Till next time, review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Check out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Adapting to Time and Fate

Chapter 3

Alright, so chapter 3….not much I can really say….stop looking at this sentence and read the story, jezz, I'm not that interesting.

-Is it Heavy Yet?-

Percy felt a little nervous admittedly. Out of all the things he had done, this one felt only a slight notch stupider than most. He was going to have a boulder dropped on him to see if he could with stand the weight or, at the very least, survive such an impact.

"You ready Percy?" Annabeth yelled from above him. Percy didn't know how they got an eight ton rock to the top of the climbing wall, but it was definitely not with his help. His girlfriend had said something about him adapting to the weight before they dropped it on him wouldn't make the experiment authentic.

Annabeth on the other hand was absolutely terrified. If this killed him, she didn't even want to think about what would happen afterwards. It was unthinkable. This wasn't even her idea, or Percy's for that matter. It was Clarisse's, after she had been beat by Percy in a weight lifting competition. Normally she wouldn't be too upset, but he had been showing off and done it one handed just to see how red he could get her face.

He wasn't having any trouble when he was at two hundred fifty pounds with one hand while Clarisse was struggling at two hundred thirty pounds with both hands. Then the Hephaestus kids got involved. Percy stopped at eight hundred pounds in the end, out lifting three of the smith god's children at the same time. He had only stopped because Annabeth had told him to. She knew it wouldn't be long before he started taking bets on who could beat him. Soon Conner and Travis would get involved and then camp would have several penniless cabins.

Speaking of the two brothers, they were currently taking bets on if Percy would survive this. Chiron hadn't found out what they were doing yet. That was the only reason they had gotten away with it, so far. They all looked in complete nervousness as Percy yelled up to the group that he was ready.

Like the blade of an execution ax, the boulder fell. Percy raised his hands bent his knees in preparation for the weight. There was a loud crash and dust went flying. The entire camp watched with wide eyes despite the dust. Once the dust had cleared, Percy could be seen on one knee, but the boulder was in his hands, resting on his shoulders.

Someone in the crowd whispered impossible. Will got closer to look at how Percy was doing. He could have sworn he saw the young man trembling under the weight, but that wasn't the case. His skin looked like it was….rippling? Was that the even the right word? Then Percy began to do the impossible once more. He began to stand. The ground beneath the Percy cracked under the weight of the boulder when it was focused on two small areas. Percy then went even further and began to walk for the beach. His skin continue to ripple, ground cracking. The entire camp watched in awe of him as he just walked to the beach where he then let the boulder off his shoulder.

Percy knew he couldn't throw the rock, it was too big and he didn't have the right grip. Once he was at the ocean, he knew what he wanted to do. He used his powers over the ocean to lift the rock and carry it out to sea and had it sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Annabeth walked up to the shore and called out for him to come in. He turned around with that smirk on his face. Annabeth rolled her eyes at it.

"Told you, nothing to worry about Wise Girl," Percy said with that shit eating grin on his face growing.

"Yeah, you did, but given that it's the so called end of days and you are currently the only one with even a slight chance of pulling off the impossible; I think I have right to be worried about you dying more than usual," Annabeth replied dryly.

Percy scuffed as he walked to the edge of the beach. "Like you don't worry every time I walk out of the cabin."

Annabeth smirked, "Oh, I do, for you and everything around you. You have a tendency of blowing up small areas remarkably easily."

"It's not my fault that everything likes to spontaneity combust every time I walk outside," Percy retorted sarcastically.

"The problem is you usually just walk out on the Ares cabin lawn and the work is already done for you," Annabeth snorted.

"I still can't figure out how I got to the door before being blow up by one," Percy chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too," A third, gruffer but still feminine voice came into the mix.

"No idea Clarisse," Percy answered with a silly grin on his face.

The daughter of the war god walked away grumbling about replanting deadlier mines.

-To Sleep or Not to Sleep-

Percy had had enough. He needed to relax a bit. Pushing his body beyond its limits every second was tiring and stressful, sometimes even demigods need to rest, even one that could adapt to damn near anything thrown his way.

"Come on Percy, you need to get up, its morning," Annabeth coaxed impatiently.

Percy mumbled inaudibly, then rolled on his back, his eyes still closed.

Annabeth sighed, annoyed he was being this lazy. Seriously, the fate of the world was laid in his hands and he was doing this?

"Percy, come on, breakfast be called soon," Annabeth said, hoping it would wake him up. Unfortunately, Percy was having none of it, those sea green eyes stayed hidden. Annabeth groaned at his unconscious stubbornness.

Annabeth had had enough. He needed to get up.

"Percy, I'm about to IM your mother if you're not awake in the next ten seconds," Annabeth threatened. She sighed when he still refused to get up and figured she would see if Sally could wake her son up.

As Annabeth got up, he sprung his trap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into bed. Annabeth yelped in surprise as her boyfriend pulled her into his embrace and began to cuddle with his new found prisoner.

"Perseus Jackson, you will release me right now!" Annabeth growled at him.

"No, you're staying here, we are taking a day off, both of us," Percy replied sleepily.

"No, you're going to get up and train, Will and Malcom are waiting for us," Annabeth argued.

Percy laughed. "Will has a boyfriend doing the exact same thing to him as I am doing to you right now. It's all been thought out. I know, I've talked to Malcom about it, and he agreed that you need a rest as do I. In fact, we will be getting breakfast in bed thanks to Grover. Perks of knowing a Lord of the Wild."

"Percy, we don't know when the world will end, you need to be ready!" Annabeth protested.

"Chaos should warn me at least a bit in advance if the End is near," Percy smirked. Percy could feel her glare, but he knew there was nothing she could do to him, and she knew it too. The last time she had elbowed his abdomen, her elbow had received a bruise (much to his concern). Percy had barely even felt the blow though. That had been last week though. His pain tolerance was much higher now.

"Stop glaring and sulking and get over the fact that your stuck with me for the day," Percy grumbled.

"And what would you like me to do," Annabeth interjected.

"Try sleeping in for once, it's very relaxing. The nymphs will arrive in an hour to drop off our food," came a sleepy answer. Annabeth groaned and then promptly gave up. There was no moving Percy today, she had enough experience in matters concerning him to know that if he planned something like this, he was going to hold on to it like a dog to a bone.

"Fine, I give up, but just for today," Annabeth relented. She didn't need to see Percy's face to see that he was smirking.

"Hmm, good to know," Percy yawned before most likely drifting back to sleep.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but closed her own eyes in an attempt to sleep. Not that she would ever admit it, especially to Percy, but he was rather comfortable to sleep next to. She soon found herself back in the realm of Hypnos.

The couple wasn't disturbed until there was a knock on the door by two nymphs delivering food.

The day progressed from there as the two simply enjoyed each other's company and relaxed.

-Middle of Nowhere-

"You know on second thoughts, we should never have brought Nico into this plan yesterday," Percy grumbled.

Will was glaring at Annabeth. Nico had only recently been cleared to shadow travel again. He was limited to one a day, so the group and brought some camping supplies. It had left an impact on the son of Hades shadow traveling so far with so many people, but he hadn't been consumed by the shadows, so that was a plus. Now they were in the middle of nowhere with no signs of civilization anywhere. Annabeth had said that Nico and Will could leave if they didn't want to make the trip home on foot like Percy and herself were going to. She trusted her own skills and Percy to keep her alive. The two were going to stay in the desert of Arizona for a day or two before making their way to Camp Jupiter to resupply and then head back to Camp Half-Blood.

Percy felt sorry for Nico. He hadn't felt comfortable asking for the favor from him. The glare Will sent him when he asked almost made him reconsider asking. If he hadn't asked though, Annabeth would have, and he knew that Will was conflicted when it came to Annabeth. He also knew that Will wasn't his number one fan either, but he respected the son of Poseidon at the very least.

Nico was on a strict relax schedule that Percy agreed that he needed to be on. He was slowly becoming shadow for Hade's sake! Percy swore then and there that he would fix Nico, somehow, there had to be a way. There was always a cure for something in the ancient world. Even if it took a little digging or inventing a new way to cure it. He had pulled off the impossible before with a lot of help, this would be no different he hoped. As Annabeth once told him, "it's only impossible until we take a crack at it."

"Well, we're here, nothing we can do about it now," Annabeth mumbled, trying to ignore the glare Will was giving her.

"Now what did you want me to work on?" Percy looked at her, curiosity peaked.

"Well, you know how you can control water on a large scale? I want to see if you can do the same with your lava version," Annabeth explained.

"You mean things like molten hurricanes and large waves of lava?" Percy inquired.

"I guess go as large as you can without hurting someone or yourself. It's why I wanted to go here, no people for accidents to happen, and being as your manipulating a molten substance, I figured this place would be removed enough to allow you to go all out," Annabeth explained.

Percy nodded. "Alright, in that case," Percy then began to manipulate the ground around the camp to create a dome with one entrance. Annabeth pointed out the heat and Percy melted a few holes in the dome. Cool shade in the day, and the heat inside would be kept so that they could sleep through the cold desert nights.

Percy then walked off till he was a bit away from the camp. The other three would set up the camp further. He started small, melting the rock. It was almost second nature by this point. It was easy to change the state of the liquid. He then expanded a ring of lava into a small pool with Percy standing on a small island in the middle. Percy continued to expand the pool till it was over two hundred meters away from the center. Roughly two thirds of the distance between Percy and the camp was now lava.

He started to manipulate the lava then. Giant hands, waves, even a small army of lava dummies, and large tentacles, starting from one till he reached fifteen. Percy would like to say he was working hard, but he hardly felt tired after an hour of constant practice. It was as if his endurance and abilities were near endless. He scoffed at that though, he clearly just wasn't pushing himself hard enough.

He began to step it up a bit. Surfing on waves of lava across the desert may soon be something of a fun thing for him to explore in the future. For now though, he just practiced in his pool of lava. He eventually got curious to how powerful he was and tried something he hadn't in a while. Percy began to manipulate the lava until he was standing eight stories high on the shoulder of a giant of lava. The solidified parts of his giant till there were slabs of armor on it. Percy was sweating a bit keeping this up, but he noticed it too was far easier than it should have been. He grinned, this could be something new for him to explore.

Percy assumed a fighting stance and started to give a mock fist fight. The giant moved in tangent with his own. Everything from kicks to flips (which he did away from camp) to haymakers. Percy felt the strain lessen but he was already tired. He figured he should call it quits before he got too tired to solidify his pool for the night.

-Chapter 3 end-

Alright, so I hope you guys liked that bit. I know I haven't really done any combat stuff yet, but that will be soon, likely the next chapter. Let's just say it's about to get a little more interesting. I wanted to get you guys comfortable with Percy's new found power (as well as myself) before I went into a fight scene.

Review, follow, and favorite!

Check Out!


	4. Chapter 4

Adapting to Time and Fate

Chapter 4

-Awake Why?-

" _I am here, but not._

 _I am silent, but deafening._

 _I am in all you see, yet unseen._

 _I slumber, yet am awake_

 _I am…."_

Percy jolted up from his dream panting. His eyes scanned the dark room. A perk of having the power to adapt was gaining night vision very fast.

"Percy, you alright?"

Percy turned around to see Will looking at him in alarm.

"Yeah Will, I'm fine, just an odd dream," Percy answered with a sheepish smile.

"Have your nightmares from you know where gone away yet?" Will asked curiously. With Percy's power to adapt, he could likely heal from anything, perhaps even mental scarring.

"I haven't had one since the second night of getting this little gift from Chaos. You think it's a coincidence?" Percy said, looking thoughtful.

Will shrugged, it was possible.

Percy frowned suddenly then asked, "What time is it Will?"

"Three in the morning, why do you ask?"

Percy looked around the dome he had created for them to sleep in. He felt off, like something was wrong or he had missed something.

Percy looked back at Will. "No reason Will. If you want to go to sleep, I can take the watch over for tonight."

Will raised an eye brow. "You sure? You looked like you were exerting yourself pretty hard yesterday."

Percy only nodded before getting out of his sleeping bag carefully. Annabeth was right next to him sleeping.

Will shook his head and shrugged his shoulders again before getting up and laying in his own sleeping bag next to Nico.

Percy grabbed a stick and grabbed a rock and then sat down against the wall of the dome. He then began to sharpen the stick he grabbed as silently as possible to keep his hands busy. His eyes though roamed the campsite. However despite what appeared to be alertness, Percy was thinking. What had that voice meant in his dream? Why did he dream of that voice? He had more questions, but those two were the two that were keeping him awake at the moment. So for the rest of the night, Percy sat there, sharpening a stick till it was a toothpick, pondering the mysterious voice in his dreams.

-Departure-

Will and Nico packed up the next morning. Will wasn't so sure that Nico should shadow travel so soon after the strain it left on the boy after the first trip, but Nico assured him that he would be fine. Percy made sure to thank Nico for the ride there, before taking Will aside and told him to keep his eye on the son of Hades. If Will didn't know how much Percy actually cared for Nico up to that point, he sure as Hades did after Percy pulled him aside. Percy also said that he would look into curing the shadow affliction, even if it took him going to Hades to do it. Will shook Percy's hand when it was offered as the two silently made their accord.

After the two came back, Nico and Annabeth were looking at the two with curiosity but didn't bring it up at that moment. Percy figured he was in for an interrogation from his girlfriend rather soon. He may have been dense, but he was far from stupid. He knew Annabeth and the look she gave him told him all he needed to know about what was coming.

The second the two left, Percy wall pulled back inside the dome by Annabeth and sat down. Annabeth leveled her best Don't-you-dare-lie-to-me-Percy-Jackson glare she had at him and asked, "What did you and Will talk about?"

It was less of a question and more of a demand. That was Annabeth for you.

"Nico," came Percy's fast answer.

"What about him?" she probed as her glare intensified to impossible levels.

Percy squirmed a bit at the glare. The question was fine though, he didn't mind that, but that glare made him shudder. "I told him I would help Nico and his shadowy problem."

Annabeth's glare let off and she nodded. She had been looking into it for Will as well, it was an interesting problem. She still couldn't figure it out, though she had some theories, but no means to test those theories.

Percy cracked a smile and chuckled.

"What's so funny Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh nothing, just it's you and me and no supervision," Percy replied simply.

"Is that what you want?" Annabeth purred into his ear as she sat down on his lap.

"Just you and me Wise Girl, what do you want to do?" Percy smirked.

"Ask me that later tonight and you might find the answer you're looking for," She whispered into his ear, then proceeded to get up off his lap.

Percy blinked then laid down and groaned. She had him going for a bit there. "Tease."

Annabeth smirked over her shoulder as she left the dome. "Guilty as charged."

The couple eventually made their way to New Rome. It was a mostly quiet trip if you didn't count the conversations between the two lovers. Worst monsters they saw were hell hounds surprisingly. You'd think a son of Poseidon would get a bit more attention, but apparently word must have gone around Tartarus that messing with the duo was detrimental to any monster's health.

Despite a bit worrying, the lack of monsters made the journey that much easier. Now entering New Rome, well, that was a bit more of a debacle.

"What do you mean you won't let us enter?!" Percy growled.

"I said I'm not opening the gates unless my superiors come to the gate to escort you," the guard replied. The guy had this wary looking his eye, as if he was afraid of Percy.

"Then send someone to go get Frank or Reyna! They know who we are and are both expecting us," Percy replied exasperated. Annabeth simply watched with an amused smile on her face as she watched Percy try to reason with the stubborn guard.

"I will not send anyone, I don't see anyone worth reporting, just two Greeks looking to give me a headache," the guard scuffed.

"What is your cohort soldier," Percy demanded.

"First, the best and brightest," the guard smirked.

"Of course you are," Percy remarked sarcastically.

The guard's eye's alight with anger. "You have something against the First Cohort, graecus?!" The guard demanded.

"Judging by the fact that you used a derogatory term against me, I'd say I have all the proof I need to say that you don't like Greeks, likely because of what happened to a certain augur," Percy smirked.

The guard turned red with anger. "Octavian was a hero! He killed Gaea, not that wild child of Vulcan," he argued.

That's when Annabeth stiffened. She knew that this guard took it too far. Insulting Leo was too far, and Percy still felt guilty over his death. He protected Leo's sacrifice as dearly as all the sacrifices from the second Titan War and Giant War. They were his heroes and friends and she knew he would rather die than let their memory be tarnished in front of him. She tried to intervene, but it was too late. Percy had the poor guy a foot off the ground, holding him by his armor straps.

The other guard was sitting there watched with discomfort, but ready should things go too far. He was about to tell his buddy to just let them through. They were clearly important, and knew all the right names, by Hades, they even looked very familiar, especially the boy. Then the other guard said the words he knew would piss this Greek guy off. He watched as the boy's smirked turned to a feral snarl in an instant. Next thing he knows, the moron is a foot off the ground. He lower his spear threateningly at the boy but didn't get very far as the girl, got in his way.

"Trust me, you don't want to attack him, he will put you through these walls before I can stop him," she said, clearly alarmed at how the situation was going downhill. "Just let me calm him down."

Then the boy talking in a low voice said, "The second I see your Praetors, they will know of your incompetence, even if I have to break this door down with your body as a ram." His buddy the boy was holding in the air looked about ready to piss himself.

"Percy, put him down, he's just being stupid, you don't need to do something even stupider to make him seem smart in comparison," the girl coaxed.

Then an epiphany struck the guard with his two feet on the ground. "Oh shit, I am so sorry for his behavior and I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you right away! You must be Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase right?" He asked, alarmed and embarrassed.

The girl, Annabeth, nodded, at him for a split second and then continued to coax Percy down.

"Let him down Percy, he won't do anything else, will you," she asked with a glare pointedly at the guard Percy was holding. He nodded his head furiously.

Not ten minutes later the two were inside the gates and heading for Camp Jupiter's inner structures. Frank met the two right next to Terminus at the entrance to New Rome.

"There you two are," Frank greeted happily. Percy gave him a small smile as he shook Frank's hand while Annabeth came over and gave the Praetor a light hug. Percy and Annabeth gave over their weapons to the Terminus before entering New Rome as was tradition and walked with the Praetor to his home on the outskirts of the small city.

Percy was quiet the entire time, which was unnerving for both Annabeth and Frank. Percy was rarely quiet like this. Only a slight frown marred his stone façade, proving how bad of a mood he was in. Frank had known Percy long enough to know that Percy had many sides. Most of the time he left his heart on his sleeve, but when he put up his walls, that guy could be as frosty as the Arctic waters and near impossible to read if his more serious side came out to play.

Once the group had entered Frank's house they were of course greeted by Hazel. Percy, of course, could not help but smile at the young women as she came to give him and Annabeth a hug. Reyna knocked at the door soon enough, just as Percy was sitting down with Frank while Hazel and Annabeth continued to stand and talk. Hazel went to go open the door and came back with the other Praetor. Everyone greeted her as she stepped in and sat down with her co-worker and ex-co-worker.

Percy's face was still stoic but had a small smile on it none the less as the three gave small talk, informed one another on the goings on of the two camps. Reyna eventually though got sick of Percy's silent brooding.

"Now are you going to tell us why you seem a little put off right now?" Reyna asked, a little annoyed at his less than forth coming nature in whatever was bothering him.

"Gah," Percy scowled, "One of the guards at the gate wouldn't let us through and then to make it worse, he insulted Leo's sacrifice."

Frank's eyes darkened and Hazel's smile fell. While Frank might not have always liked the Latino boy, he was respectable and his sacrifice was an honorable one. As a Roman, he respected sacrifice, especially the honorable ones. Hazel had been closer to him though, as a friend, someone she could open up to. Both took this insult personally.

"What cohort was he in?" Frank growled.

"I'll give you one guess," Percy scuffed.

"First Cohort then," Reyna answer as she shook her head. They had been harder to manage as of late due to the death of their centurion and the camp augur. Many had large egos and superiority complexes.

Percy nodded at the answer.

"I'll get their names tomorrow, there are only four shifts during the day for the gate, and only two people to guard the outside of them. We'll take care of it," Frank said, his tone tinged with anger.

Percy smiled. "Thanks Frank, Reyna. I truly do appreciate it."

"No problem Percy," Reyna smiled lightly.

"Yeah Perce, we got your back on this one," Frank nodded.

The evening progressed much lighter as the group shifted down to a restaurant to eat. The group talked and laughed at both the old times and the new times till they left for the night.

-End Chapter 4-

Alright, so, not much of a cliff hanger, but it's not meant to be. I'm sure many of you are wondering why have there been no big action scenes and my answer is that I'm working on it. I do have plans for the plot, but this is only getting the ball rolling right now. I do have some action planned soon, but it's still in planning as I'm trying to be careful as to how the storyline will progress on. I need certain things to happen first, and characters to be introduced before I can get to the good stuff. Maybe I'll throw in a spar if I can't write the action scene I want to yet. This story is just getting started.

Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone!

Review, Follow, and Favorite!

Check out!


End file.
